Fake
by Ai Yugami
Summary: Hidupku... Palsu...
1. Hypnosis

_Hidupku..._

_Palsu..._

**Title: Fake**

**Chapter 1: Hypnosis**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

**Rated: K+**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Characters: Tsuna/Tsunayoshi S., . (+the next mafia generation)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei**

**Angel Beats hanya milik Seiji Kishi-sensei**

* * *

"Etto, bagaimana aku harus mulai? Oh Ok, langsung saja. Kurasa, kalian sudah cukup besar untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, Kyoshi, Tsuyoko. Karena itu, aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi Neo-Vongola secondo." Tsuna malu-malu berpidato di aula Vongola Base yg telah direnovasi.

...

...

"Eh, nande? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Tsuna kebingungan. "Umm, Tsuna-kun, pakai mik." Kyoko menunjuk mik. "Eh? B-baiklah, kuulang ekhem ekhem Kurasa, kalian sudah cukup besar untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, Kyoshi, Tsuyoko. Karena itu, aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi Neo-Vongola secondo".

'Sudahlah, ayah pasti memilih kakak' pikir Yoko tenang. "Dan, yg kupilih adalah, selamat Kyo!" tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Kyo maju kedepan dan memulai pidato bacotnya hingga setengah jam.

"Haha, aku mengalahkanmu lagi! Yoko!." goda Kyo pada sambil berjalan kerumah dengan Yoko. "Baiklah, aku memang kalah, tapi, aku tidak perlu jabatan itu. Aku tidak suka jadi bos." Kata Kyo menendang-nendang pasir. "Bohong! Yoko-chan bohong!" cemberut Kyo sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Yoko. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku bohong. Lalu apa?" Jujur Yoko. "Tidak apa".

Malam sunyi yg sepi. Semua orang merayakan pengangkatan Kyo. "Jujur saja, aku memang iri. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun kan? Sudahlah, jangan banyak ngarep. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah.. tersenyum.. bersama bintang-bintang ini." Ucap Yoko.

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam menghampiri Yoko. Mata merah menusuknya menakuti Yoko. "Hieee, si-siapa kau?!" Tanya Yoko panik. "Aku.." Kata pria itu memegang pundak Yoko. "Ayahmu".

Yoko menutup matanya, namun tetap terbuka dengan sendirinya. Yoko hanya bisa diam, ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Hingga pria itu pergi, dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia".

"Ahh, itu menakutkan, aku jadi ingin tidur." Yoko berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Tutup mataku, dan.." Yoko yg belum selesai ngomong langsung molor begitu saja. Tapi..

"EEHH? SUDAH PAGI DESU KA? (R.I.P. Japanese) Perasaan aku baru tidur 1 detik? Geez, nyebelin." Omel Yoko di kamarnya itu. "Ohayou, Yoko-chan, atas keberhasilanku, aku ingin mengajak seluruh Vongola jalan-jalan hari ini!" Teriak Kyo yg tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk tanpa lapor 2x 24 jam (?).

"Males akh, aku mau tidur aja!" Bentak Yoko pada Onii-channya itu. "Kalau ikut, nanti kubelikan kerang goreng lagi." Pinta (pinta?) Kyo pada Yoko. "HONTO NI DESU KA?!" Teriak Yoko pada Kyo dengan puppy eyesnya itu. "Hai-hai".

"Kao wo awashitara kenkashite bakari, sore mo ii omoide datta.." "Eh? Kau suka Ichiban no Takaramono Yoko?" tanya Kyo. "Umm yah, aku suka. Apalagi suara Yui yg keren itu, suara gitarnya yg merdu itu, KYAA! I'M GIRLDEMO FANGIRL! WOOHOOO!" jawab Yoko. Kyo hanya tutup telinga sambil bilang "berisyikk tauk!". "Iya ma'ap." Jawab Yoko datar.

"Jangan berisik, saya gak konsen" pinta supir sambil berbalik ke belakang. "Iya pak, maklum, kita berdua emang selalu kek gini." Kata Kyo pada supir. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yoko. "Enggak." Jawab Kyo. Supir itu memang benar-benar pusing. Dia kehilangan konsentrasi hingga mobil mereka jatuh kedalam jurang yg dalam

[Kau yang Mati]

Pada hari itu, benar-benar Kyo yang mati. Supir mereka juga mati. Yoko terluka parah. "A-Apa ini?! Kemana aku harus cari bantuan? Tidak ada satupun orang disini. Aku benar-benar bingung." Yoko panik.

_Mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk...?_

_Ataukah takdir...?_

_Atau... Mimipi indah...?_

_To Be Continued_/\_

Siapa tuh Yoko? Siapa Kyo? ._.

Yoko:

Nama: Tsuyoko Sawada (singkatan: Tsuna Kyoko Sawada)

Gender: P

Umur: 14

Ayah: Tsuna (masih belum pasti)

Ibu: Kyoko (sama ↑)

Kyo:

Nama: Kyoshi Sawada (singkatan: Kyoko Tsunayoshi Sawada)

Gender: L (Lawliet? Bukan lah -_-)

Umur: 15

Ayah: Tsuna

Ibu: Kyoko

OOC? Typo(s)? AU? GAJE? I REALLY DON'T CARE! :v DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! sedang mengusahakan untuk bisa apdet next chapter lebih cepat. Reviewlah jika anda bersedia. 1 review sangat berharga bagi kami.. (Kami? Kami-sama? So yyeahh :v I'm the God #Naoimodeon#dihipnotis) okeh, ceritanya ngebingungin? Tidur 1 detik? Itu masih menjadi misteri :v ntar juga keliatan di De las capter (RIP English). Jadi, bersediakah anda me-riview? :3


	2. New Life

_Hidupku..._

_Palsu..._

**Title: Fake**

**Chapter 2: New Life**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

**Rated: K+**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Characters: Tsuna/Tsunayoshi S., , (+the next mafia generation)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei**

**Angel Beats hanya milik Seiji Kishi-sensei**

* * *

_Mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk...?_

_Ataukah takdir...?_

_Atau... Mimipi indah...?_

_Hahaha, haha, Inikah.. mimpi indah? T-tidak, ini bukan mimpi indah, inilah takdirku!_

_Untuk menggantikan.. Onii-chan.._

Senyum gila itu berseri-seri di wajah Yoko yg bercucuran darah. Dia seperti orang gila yg benar-benar senang dengan apa yg ia dapat. Matanya mulai memerah, dan entah bagaimana ia tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu rumahnya seperti 'Teleportasi'.

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Kau se.." tanya Tsuna membuka pintu dengan ekspresi yg berubah 180°. "y-Yoko, kau kenapa?" Tsuna kaget melihat wajah Yoko yg bercucuran darah. "Mobil kakak kecelakaan, hanya aku yg selamat." Kata Yoko memasang wajah memelas. Tsuna shock dan berkata "Tidak.."

"..Mungkin"

[1 Minggu Kemudian]

"Ayah hanya murung di kamar seharian, kenapa?" tanya Yoko pada Tsuna. "Aku hanya, merasa kehilangan." Jawab Tsuna. "Aku tau, Onii-chan memang lebih pintar dan lebih hebat dariku. Tapi, dia sudah pergi." Kata Yoko menenangkan.

"Kau tau? Kenapa aku lebih memilih kakakmu daripada kau?" tanya ayahnya. "Karena kakak lebih pintar?" Jawab Yoko polos. "Bukan, sebenarnya, kau itu lebih pintar dari kakakmu." Jelas Tsuna. "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yoko. "Karena kau bukanlah an" Tsuna tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

...

...

"Apa?" Tanya Yoko sambil berdiri. "M-maafkan aku, maksudku," omongan Tsuna dipotong oleh Yoko. "JADI, AKU BUKANLAH ANAK PUNGUT?! Aku sudah tau, kau tidak usah bilang." (Author: oy, lu dapet kata 'pungut' darimana? Lu congean? Shiina: dasar bodoh Author: Shiina-san, salah scene noh ಠ_ಠ┌∩┐. Shiina: Honto? Author: hai.)

"Eh, y-ya, itu maksudku." Jawab Tsuna (jawab?). "Jadi, karena Kyo sudah pergi, maukah kau menggantikannya sebagai Neo-Vongola Secondo?" Tanya Tsuna.

_Inilah saat.._

_Yg paling kutunggu.._

"Tentu."

[Besoknya]

"Graah, hari ini aku jadi bos? Benarkah? Setauku bos perempuan itu hanya ada di Giglio Nero, tapi ternyata di Vongola juga bisa ya. Oh iya, bukankah Vongola Ottavo juga perempuan? Ah, sudah lah, ngapain capek-capek mikir. Yg penting sekarang, aku sudah jadi bos" kata Yoko sambil minum susu (?) dan menaikan kakinya ke meja.

Seorang gadis masuk ke kamarnya dengan meloncat. Jubah putih 'keren' dan rambut coklat Yoko, tatto biru dibawah matanya. Yokopun berkata "whhaah, ngapain kau masuk?! Aku masih suci! Jangan dekati aku! T-tunggu, kau cewek ya? Atau cowok?"

...

...

"Aku anakmu"

...

...

"TIDAAAK! AKU BELUM PUNYA ANAK! AKU MASIH SUCI!" (author:*tutup telinga*)

"Aku tidak berpikiran begitu, kau sudah menikah ya kan?" tanya anak itu polos. "M-menikah?" Wajah Yoko mulai memerah. "K-kau mengajakku menikah? T-tapi aku bukan yuri." (Shiina: dasar bodoh. Author: salah scene lagi Shiina-san ಠ_ಠ)

...

"umm, kau ibuku, kau menikah dengan.." Yoko menutup mulut anak itu. "Jangan, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua. T-tunggu, aku belum tau, apa itu? Kenapa aku jadi baka gini? ಠ_ಠ *tunjuk muka sendiri*" (Shiina: dasar bodoh. Author: ಠ_ಠ┌∩┐.)

"Aku hanya mau bilang, keturunan Millefiore White Spell yg selamat mau menyerang Vongola." Kata anak itu datar. "Aku tidak peduli. Apa urusannya denganku?" kata Yoko dengan santai. "Ayahlah yg menjadi bos Millefiore White Spell."

...

... (Author:Ini apaan si titik-titik mulu? Iklan?. Yoko: Auk, lu yg ngetik kan? Author:...)

"Ayah? Istriku? (istri?)" tanya Yoko. "Umm, bukan, suamimu." Jawab anak itu. "AKU SUDAH PUNYA SUAMI?!" tanya Yoko dengan wajah merah 'kawaii' nya itu. "Umm, ya, kalau kau tak punya suami, kau tidak akan punya anak." Jelas anak itu. "Kecuali jika aku IYKWIM." Kaya Yoko sambil mengajungkan telunjuknya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu.. kau ingat bukan? Ratingnya K+, banyak anak-anak disini.." jelas anak itu.

(Author: terus, lu kira gue M? Ato MA? Gue juga K+ semi T -A- Chotto, napa gue jadi sering motong adegan gini?. Shiina: dasar bodoh. Author: ಠ_ಠ Shiina-san.)

"Hmm, aku memang malas, tapi baiklah. Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi, akan lebih mudah kubunuh kalau dia jelek. Kalau tampan, akan agak susah (?)."

"YOSH! Aku kita serang ayah! Dia memang ayahku, tapi dia jahat padaku. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan ayah!." Kata anak itu. "tunggu, aku yg harus melawannya? Dan, bisa apa anak kecil sepertimu?" tanya Yoko. "Aku bisa teleportasi dan mesin waktu. Aku mendapat ilmu itu darimu ya kan? Karena itu aku bisa datang ke masa lalu." Jelas anak itu.

"HIEEE?! Kau dari masa depan? (Author: baru tau lu? Payah! *ditampar Yoko*). Tunggu, kau bilang kau dari masa depan? Bagaimana masa depanku? Apa aku sudah menikah? (Author: baca bagian atas ↑ Yoko: Eh? Ho'oh.) Tunggu, daritadi aku bicara padamu. Tapi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku.."

_To Be Continued_/\_

OOC? Typo(s)? AU? GAJE? I REALLY DON'T CARE! :v DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Apdet kilat? Kilat apaan? Apdetnya perasaan kemaren. Tapi, kenapa apdetnya buru-buru? It's all cuz YOLO ಠ_ಠ┌∩┐. Soalnya di SSS kg bisa apdet fanfic, dan, bentar lagi UAS! -A- Persetan dengan UAS, gue harus beresin fanfic ini dolo. Bagi anda yg cantik, baik, ca'em, gurih-gurih, ganteng, silahkan me-riview. Bagi yg gk mau review, It's okeh. Mungkin belum menjadi takdir anda untuk review hari ini (?). Bagi anda yg me-review, favorite, de el el de ka ka moga pahalanya dilipat gandakan, amiin :3 #ngarepdetected


	3. Death

_Hidupku..._

_Palsu..._

**Title: Fake**

**Chapter 3: Death**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

**Rated: K+**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Characters: Byakuran, (+the next mafia generation)**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei**

**Angel Beats hanya milik Seiji Kishi-sensei**

* * *

"Namaku.."

"Kyoshi Sawada". "EEEHH?! T-tidak mungkin! Hentikan itu! Aku benci nama itu!" kata Yoko sambil menutup telinganya. "Tapi, kaulah yg memberikanku nama itu." Balas 'Kyo' itu. "Be-benarkah? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yg lain? Shi?" tanya Yoko ketakutan. "Si-silahkan." Jawab Shi.

"J-jadi, sekarang kita mau apa?" Tanya Yoko gugup. "Menyerang ayah." Jawab Yoko polos sambil mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam. "Jubah apa itu?" tanya Yoko. "Jubah yg kau berikan padaku? Jubah ini membuatku bisa teleportasi dan mesin waktu." Jawab Ky– ralat, Shi.

"Eh? Pakai jubah?" Tanya Yoko. "Yup." Jawab Shi. "Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Shi sambil menarik tangan Yoko dan berlari. "T-tunggu, kenapa tidak pakai teleportasi?" Tanya Yoko. "Etto, m-maaf, teleportasi hanya bisa dipakai kalau jaraknya lebih dari 1K meter." Jelas Shi. "Whaa, lalu untuk apa kau pakai?" Tanya Yoko jengkel. "Untuk jaga-jaga." Jawab Shi datar.

"Nah, inilah tempatnya." Kata Shi di.. GERBANG VONGOLA BASE?! "Ch-chotto, ini kan, gerbangVongola Base?! Kenapa tempatnya disini?!" tanya Yoko jengkel (lagi? Ga ada ide mas bro :v). "Etto, ini karena kita ngobrol kelamaan, jadi ayah keburu datang." Kata Shi. Dengan ekspresi bodohnya tiba-tiba Yoko berkata "wat? ಠ_ಠ" (Shiina: dasar bodoh. Author: Shiina-san, salah scene lagi ಠ_ಠ Shiina: I Don't care. Author: T.K? okeh..)

"Tapi, mana ayahmu?" tanya Yoko berputar-putar ampe pusying 7 keliling (?). "Aku tidak tau." Jawab Shi sedih. "Ah! Tanya saja pada laki-laki itu!" kata Yoko sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berseragam putih yg, sama seperti Shi?. "T-tunggu! Jangan hampiri dia! Dia itu ayah!" Kata Shi sambil menarik tangan Yoko.

_**/\** Fake_

(Author: WHAA?! IKLAN?! Yoko: ho'oh, katanya biar untung, tapi kg ada yg mau iklan, jadi di cut. Author: ಠ_ಠ┌∩┐. Okeh, skip aja adegan gila ini)

"EEH?! Be-benark-k-k-kahh?" Tanya Yoko gugup dengan wajah merah 'kawaii'nya. "Eh? Kenapa kau jadi merah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shi pada Yoko. "T-tidak apa, tapi, dia terlihat seram, dan, aku akan susah membunuhnya." Yoko kehilangan semangat. "Kenapa? Bunuh saja dia dengan hipnotismu." Suruh Shi.

"Bukan itu, tapi, dia terlalu.. umm, t-tampan.." jawab Yoko jujur. "wat? tampan? ಠ_ಠ" Shi mulai jengkel. "Ahh, aku saja yg bunuh!" kata Shi langsung maju dan mengangkat pedang (pedang?)ralat, mengangkat jubahnya itu. "Tidak Shi, biar kaa-san saja yg bunuh!" kata Yoko. "Kaa-san? Baru denger gue lu ngomong kaa-san? ಠ_ಠ"

...

...

"Udah lupain ah! Etto, dia terlalu tampan untuk dibunuh.." kata Yoko dengan wajah moe-nya itu. "Udah akh, cepet!" kata Shi sambil nendang bokong Yoko ampe nyungsep (kickass? Fak yeah :v).

"Hm?" kata pemuda berpakaian putih itu. "Eh? A-Ano? Etto? Bagaimana ya? B-boleh aku tau namamu?" (Shi: *facepalm* langsung bunuh Yoko, langsung..). "Oh, namaku Byakuran. Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" Byakuran balik bertanya. "A-aku Yoko." Kata Yoko dengan wajah merah moenya.

"Kau anak siapa?" tanya Byakuran sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yoko dengan senyum mautnya itu. "A-aku anak Tsuna. Aku Neo-Vongola Secondo." Jawab Yoko dengan wajah yg semakin memerah. "Benarkah? Bisa kau antarkan aku kedalam Vongola Base?" tanya Byakuran lembut. Shi diatas gerbang Vongola Base langsung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seakan menyuruh Yoko langsung membunuh Byakuran.

Namun pikiran Yoko telah terhipnotis virus cinta. Seakan ia tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun di sekitarnya. Yoko mematikan semua jebakan di Vongola Base, masuk Vongola Base lewat belakang, dan kembali bertanya pada Byakuran. "Sekarang apa lagi?". "Antar aku ke lab." Jawab Byakuran.

Shi tau ayahnya berniat buruk. Tapi hipnotis Shi masih lemah, hanya hipnotis kakeknya (Tsuna? Dia bisa hipnotis? Bukan, ntar ketauan kok di de las capter :v) dan Yoko yg bisa mengalahkan Byakuran. Bahkan, Tsuna saja harus bersusah payah mengalahkan Byakuran.

"Ini lab nya." Kata Yoko yg sedang mabuk cinta itu (Author: ekhem ekhem. Yoko: Jangan motong adegan. Author: sori, kebiasaan.). "Byakuran tiba-tiba mengetikkan password-password panjang buatan Verde di layar monitor. Dan entah bagaimana, password itu berhasil dan tiba-tiba monitor itu terbelah 2.

...

Yoko baru tersadar dari mabuknya itu. Ia lalu cepat-cepat memfokuskan kekuatan di otaknya, lalu bersiap untuk menyerang. Tapi sebelum ia menyerangkan hipnotisnya pada Byakuran..

Ia terlambat..

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Sekarang, aku bisa memiliki ketiga elemen penyusun dunia ini. Honto ni arigato, Yoko-chan~"

DUARR! Sebuah peluru terasa masuk kedalam jantung Yoko. Yoko menyadari penyesalannya sekarang. Ia terlalu lugu sehingga mudah dimanfaatkan.

_Aku sudah melawan Shi.. aku terlalu terobsesi pada Byakuran.._

_Aku menyesal.. tapi tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang.._

_Karena ini sudah terlalu.._

_Terlambat.._

_END_**/\**_

Author: WAT?! END?!

Editor: EH? END?! WHAA gomennasai, salah masukin sub TT^TT

Author: Wuanjirr, bikin gue jantungan aja lu tor, gue pecat baru tau lo

Editor: G-gomen TT^TT

[Death]

"D-dimana aku? Apa aku masih hidup?"

"Tunggu, tadi itu pelurunya tepat di jantung, seharusnya aku sudah mati bukan?"

"Tapi dimana ini? Ini mirip seperti kamarku?

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke kamar Yoko dan berteriak "Ohayou, Yoko-chan, atas keberhasilanku, aku ingin mengajak seluruh Vongola jalan-jalan hari ini!".

"Apakah ini..

..masa lalu?"

_To Be Continued_/\_

OOC? Typo(s)? AU? GAJE? I REALLY DON'T CARE! :v

Grrah, tu editor emang rada-rada bego. Mudah-mudahan cepet beres dah ni fanfic, biar kg ada kejadian musingin gini lagi. (Editor: Udah untuk mau gue bantu. Coba kalo kg, sapa yg mau edit? Lagian, lu kg bayar gue.) Okeh-okeh ma'ap, gue juga kg punya duit taok. Okeh, ni sedikit (sedikit?) udah akh bacot.

Shi:

Nama: Kyoshi Sawada

Gender: P

Umur: 11

Ayah: Byakuran

Ibu: Yoko.

Jiah, capek akh mau nunjukin next chapternya. baca aja, udh aplot kok :3 Yah, authornya mau istirahat dolo..

Mata ashita, see you, again desu :3 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ↓


	4. Fake Life

_Hidupku..._

_Palsu..._

**Title: Fake**

**Chapter 4: Fake Life**

**Genre: Supernatural, Mystery**

**Rated: K+**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Characters: Byakuran, the next SSS generation, the next mafia generation**

**Disclaimer: KHR hanya milik Amano Akira-sensei**

**Angel Beats hanya milik Seiji Kishi-sensei**

* * *

"Apakah ini..

..masa lalu?"

"Eh? Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau ya?" tanya Kyo. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau mati." Nada pendiam Yoko mulai keluar. "Mati? Aku tiadak akan mati! Peracayalah padaku! Aku kan kuat!" kata Kyo sambil memamerkan tangannya yg kurus itu.

"Ahaha, hentikan, onii-chan. Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku satu hal." Pinta Yoko. "Apa?" tanya Kyo. "Jangan mati" jawab Yoko. "Baik." Kata Kyo.

"Yoko, kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Biasanya kalau di mobil kau suka setel lagu ya kan?" Tanya Kyo pada adiknya. "Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu supir." Jawab Yoko. "Hm? Siapa yg peduli pada supir? Aku akan setel musik saja akh" kata Kyo.

"Terserah kau." Jawab Yoko datar. Dan musik apa yg Kyo setel. Jawabanlah adalah "Linkin Park? Kenapa disetel disini? Kalau mau pakai headset biar tidak berisik." Pinta Yoko. "Tidak mau." Jawab Kyo.

"Biar aku sendiri saja yg mematikan lagunya." Kata Yoko sambil merebut hape Kyo. "Ahh, Yoko jahat, jahat." Kata Kyo sambil merebut kembali hapenya. Dan pada akhirnya, terjadilah perang (?) di bagian belakang mobil.

"Diamlah kalian! Aku tidak bisa konsen!" Pinta supir sambil berbalik. "Oh tidak, ini pertanda buruk, kecilkan saja volumenya, onii-chan." Pinta Yoko. "Hm? Pertanda buruk apanya? Tapi baiklah." Kata Kyo sambil mengecilkan volume lagu di hapenya.

Namun ganggguan lain muncul. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menelepon pada supir yg membuatnya jadi lebih tidak konsen lagi. Dan akhirnya..

Kemungkinan terburuk pun terjadi..

[Kaulah yg mati]

Pada hari itu.. yg mati benar-benar Yoko..

Kyo dan supirnya selamat..

Mereka meninggalkan Kyo sendiri..

Di dalam jurang yg dalam..

"Beginilah seharusnya dari awal. Akulah yg mati.

Hidupku..

..Palsu".

"Tunggu, dimana aku? Aku kan sudah mati, kenapa masih bisa bicara?" Yoko mulai kembali bicara. Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Dan "Whaa?! Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di kamarku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk Yoko dengan gelisah.

"Aku Yoko." Kata Yoko sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yoko sama sekali tidak gelisah, padahal orang yg ada di depannya itu laki-laki. "E-eh? Aku Yato." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil bersalaman dengan Yoko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di kamarku?" Tanya Yato. "Tidak tau, yg aku tau hanyalah aku jatuh kedalam jurang dan tiba-tiba ada disini sekarang." Jawab Yoko.

"Umm, begitu ya? Apa kau melawan dewa? Atau kau punya penyesalan?" Tanya Yato pada Yoko. "Ya, aku punya penyesalan, dan melawan dewa juga." Jawab Yoko. "Waah, kau parah ya? Boleh aku tau ceritamu?" tanya Yato. "Boleh." Jawab Yoko.

"Awalnya, aku ingin menjadi Neo-Vongola Secondo dan menggantikan kakakku. Tapi tidak berhasil. Itulah penyesalanku. Lalu, aku memalsukan hidupku dan melawan takdir." Jawab Yoko.

"Tunggu, penjelasanmu terlalu pendek. Boleh aku tau lebih panjang?" Tanya Yato. "Ya. Jawab Yoko. Yoko pun menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritamu?" Tanya Yoko. "Ceritamu cukup sedih, tapi, beginilah ceritaku."

"Aku adalah anak dari pengrajin keramik terkenal. Hasil keramiknya tidak cukup bagus, tapi setiap orang yg melihatnya akan menyukainya. Itu karena hipnotisnya. Tapi saat aku berusia 5 tahun, aku mulai mengerti kalau ternyata ayah tidak bisa membuat keramik sama sekali. Aku selalu kehilangan malamku. Malamku dikendalikan untuk membuat keramik. Tanganku sungguh indah untuk membuat keramik, lebih indah dari ayah. Sehingga saat aku mengetahui aku dimanfaatkan, ayah justru memanfaatkanku lebih dalam lagi. Seluruh tubuhku dikendalikan, aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan mengingat saja tidak bisa. Hingga aku mati, aku tidak tau hidupku. Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana aku mati. Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan hidupku sendiri."

"Sungguh menyedihkan, ayahmu benar-benar jahat ya? Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Yoko. "Namanya Naoi Ayato." Jawab Yato.

"Nama lengkapku Tsuyoko Sawada, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Yoko sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Kurokami Ayato, aku benci nama itu. Panggil saja aku Yato." Kata Yato sambil memegang pundak Yoko.

Seketika Tubuh Yoko pun berubah. Rambut hitam lurus yg panjang, mata kuning besar yg indah, kulit putih mulus yg cantik. Sangat mirip dengan Yato. Namun, ini versi perempuannya. "EEHH?! Ch-chotto, kenapa kau jadi berubah begini?" Tanya Yato bingung.

"Eh? Aku pernah melihat tubuh ini. Saat aku bercermin, lalu berpikir, kemudian aku berubah bentuk jadi seperti ini di cermin." Jelas Yoko. "I-ini tubuh aslimu?" Tanya Yato. "Aku juga masih tidak mengerti." Jawab Yoko. "Biar kupastikan." Kata Yato.

Yato menutup matanya dan seketika berkata "Ternyata tubuhmu palsu, inilah tubuh aslimu." Kata Yato. "Eh? Tubuh palsu? Apa mungkin?" Tanya Yoko. "Hmm, ya, kurasa." Jawab Yato.

" Hidupku dipenuhi kepalsuan, aku masih tidak tau apa yg terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana?" Tanya Yoko. "Ini Shinda Sekai Sensen. Misi kami disini sebenarnya bertahan hidup dan mewujudkan mimpi kami yg tidak bisa dicapai di dunia nyata, tapi, ada sedikit gangguan." Jelas Yato.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoko. "Seorang pria datang ke dunia ini dan menghancurkan dunia ini. Dia ingin menjadi dewa dan melenyapkan semuanya." Jawab Yato. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Yoko. "Namanya, Byakuran.".

...

...

"EEHH?! Tidak mungkin!" Yoko kaget. "Kau kenal?" Tanya Yato. "Ya, aku kenal." Jawab Yoko.

"Kehidupannya jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada hidupmu." Kata Yoko. "Benarkah?" Tanya Yato. "ya.."

_To Be Continued_/\_

OOC? Typo(s)? AU? GAJE? I REALLY DON'T CARE! :v

Yato:

Nama: Kurokami Ayato

Gender: L

Umur: 14

Ayah: Naoi Ayato

Ibu: dipertanyakan (wat?)

Yosh, jadi, inilah inti fanficnya :3 Tapi, chapter abis ini chapter terakhir ya? :/ It's okeh, ga harus ada epilognya ya kan? Chigai (bener kaga? Takut salah w :v) Fake: Chapter 5: Alive (Plagiat judul AB? I REALLY DON'T CARE :v #plok) sekian dan terima kasih, semoga anda bersedia untuk review agar dapet pahala tambahan :3 #amiin #ngarep.


End file.
